Die perfekte Welle
by SilverSharak
Summary: Eine Fic über Draco, verpackt im Lied "Die perfekte Welle" von Juli...


**Ok, dieses Mal habe ich mich in meinem Wahn wohl selbst übertroffen, denn so etwas habe ich noch nie geschrieben, wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht, ist einfach so passiert. Eigentlich nicht mal schlecht, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich ursprünglich ganz etwas anderes schreiben wollte. Aber sei es, wie es ist. **

**Es geht um Draco und eigentlich auch um Lucius. Ist ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig, das gebe ich zu, aber die Geschmäcker gehen ja bekanntlich auseinander. Ich würde es ja fast als kitschig bezeichnen. Zumindest ist es bei weitem meine längste Songfic, aber wenn das Lied kürzer gewesen wäre, hätte ich die ganze Story nicht mehr darin unterbringen können, es schaut ja schon so überfüllt aus. Wie immer gilt: Ob es denn stimmt oder nicht, das überlasse ich ganz Eurer eigenen Fantasie! Natürlich ist auch Feedback erlaubt und erwünscht. **

>http/www.fanfiktion.de/s/427fc5d7000012a4067007d0

**_

* * *

_**

**_Die perfekte Welle _**

Mit jeder Welle kam ein Traum,  
Träume gehen vorüber,

**Es ist ein heißer Sommertag, die Luft liegt schwer über unserem Anwesen, wirkt erdrückend und macht jeden Schritt im Freien zu einer Qual. Ich liege auf meinem Bett und weiß nicht wirklich etwas mit mir anzufangen. Das Wetter lässt es nicht zu, dass ich das Haus verlasse, um mich mit Freunden draußen zu treffen und etwas zu unternehmen. Die Einsamkeit des alten Gemäuers, welches ich mein Heim nenne, lastet schwer auf meinen Schultern. Außer meinem Vater ist niemand im Haus, sogar die Hauselfen verweilen nicht hier. Ich hätte mich sogar freiwillig mit diesen niederen Kreaturen abgegeben, nur um dieser Einsamkeit, dieser öden Leere zu entgehen. Wie schön wäre es jetzt mit meinen Freunden im Wald herumzulungern, irgendetwas auszuhecken oder im Waldsee auf unserem Grundstück baden zu gehen. Aber das alles ist mir verwehrt. **

dein Brett ist verstaubt,  
deine Zweifel schäumen über,

**Was würde ich jetzt alles für ein wenig Gesellschaft geben? Sogar Potter würde ich ertragen, oder diesen Weasley, sogar das Schlammblut. Ok, übertreiben müssen wir es dann ja auch wieder nicht. Aber was kann ich anderes tun, als mir die Zeit mit solch sinnlosen Gedanken zu vertreiben? Natürlich könnte ich zu meinem Vater gehen, dann hätte ich Gesellschaft, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass er das möchte. Wenn ich ihn bei der Arbeit störe wird er sicher wütend und auf einen Streit mit ihm kann ich heute wirklich verzichten. **

du hast dein Leben lang gewartet,  
hast gehofft, dass es sie gibt,

**Dabei bin ich gerne mit meinem Vater zusammen. Ich fühle mich in seiner Gegenwart wohl, und so unnahbar und gefühlskalt er auch immer wirkt, so weiß ich doch, dass er mir immer ein guter Vater war. Es hat mir nie an etwas gefehlt, ich habe immer alles bekommen, was ich wollte. Aber ist es wirklich das, was zählt? Früher habe ich mich oft danach gesehnt, dass mein Vater mich in den Arm nimmt, so wie es Väter eben tun, aber mittlerweile habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass mein Vater zu so einer Handlung nicht fähig ist. **

du hast den Glauben fast verloren,  
hast dich nicht vom Fleck bewegt.

**Es ist nicht weiter schlimm, dass er mir nichtoffen Zuneigung zeigt, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich liebt. Er ist nur nicht fähig das einfach so zu zeigen. Trotzdem wäre es schön einmal von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden. Und wenn es nur ein einziges Mal wäre, dann wäre es eben einzigartig, wenn ich nur einmal dieses Gefühl erleben könnte. **

Jetzt kommt sie langsam auf dich zu,  
das Wasser schlägt dir ins Gesicht,

**Und da gebe ich mir einen Ruck und stehe auf, verlasse mein Zimmer und trete auf den Gang hinaus. Langsam und erst zögernd schreite ich auf das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters zu. Vor der Tür bleibe ich unschlüssig stehen. Erneut überkommen mich Zweifel, ob es angebracht ist meinen Vater zu stören. Was soll ich sagen, wenn er mich fragt, was ich will? Eine Umarmung? Er wird mich auslachen oder anschreien. Aber was soll ich dann sagen? Und wenn er mich überhaupt nichts fragt? Eine ganze Zeit lang stehe ich so hin und her gerissen vor der Tür. Einerseits will ich nicht zurück in die Einsamkeit, andererseits habe ich Angst vor dem, was kommen wird, wenn ich diese Tür aufmache.**

siehst dein Leben wie ein Film,  
du kannst nicht glauben, dass sie bricht.

**Meine Hand wandert langsam zum Türknauf und noch ehe ich einen wirklichen Entschluss fassen kann, geht die Tür schon leise knarrend auf und erschreckt stehe ich im offenen Türrahmen. Mein Blick gleitet zum Schreibtisch, doch mein Vater sitzt nicht dahinter. Ich will schon aufatmen, als ich ein leises Geräusch von rechts höre. Ruckartig drehe ich meinen Kopf und fühle mich irgendwie ertappt. Ich kann spüren, wir mir einen leichte Röte ins Gesicht steigt, denn auf dem breiten Fenstersims sitzt mein Vater und schaut mich leicht verwirrt an. **

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,

**Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass er nicht wütend zu sein scheint, nur verwundert über mein plötzliches Auftreten. Er mustert mich mit seinen graublauen Augen und ich wage es nicht mich zu bewegen, sogar das Atmen stelle ich für ein paar Sekunden ein. Ich merke, wie ich leicht zu zittern anfange und verfluche mich selbst über meine mangelnde Selbstkontrolle. Doch mein Vater schaut mich nur an und fängt dann an leicht zu lächeln. Kaum erkennbar, aber für mich deutlich genug. **

lass dich einfach von ihr tragen,  
denk am besten gar nicht nach.

**Meine Anspannung löst sich augenblicklich und ich atme erleichtert auf. „Komm rein.", dringt die Stimme meines Vaters an mein Ohr. Er sitzt auf dem Fenstersims, ein Bein baumelt herunter, das andere ist angezogen, die silberblonden Haare hängen ihm offen und leicht über die Schultern und seine Augen blitzen freundlich. Ich folge seiner Aufforderung und betrete den Raum. **

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,

**Leise lachend winkt er mich näher zu sich. Irgendwie kann ich nicht glauben, dass das mein Vater ist. Er wirkt irgendwie verändert. So frei und ruhig. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Mit großen Schritten gehe ich auf ihn zu und schließlich gebietet er mir ihm gegenüber auf dem Sims Platz zu nehmen. Wenig später sitzen wir uns dann gegenüber, immer noch lächelt er mich leicht an und seine Augen mustern mich mit einer leichten Belustigung. **

es gibt mehr als du weißt,  
es gibt mehr als du sagst.

**Irgendwie fängt dieser Tag an mir zu gefallen und so lächle ich fast schon schelmisch zurück, was er nur mit einem leichten Grinsen quittiert. „Langeweile?", fragt er schließlich und ich nicke. „Erzähl mir etwas." Im ersten Moment bin ich überrumpelt, weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll und er sitzt einfach nur da und lächelt. Ich komme mir vor, als wäre ich im falschen Film. **

Deine Hände sind schon taub,  
hast Salz in deinen Augen,

**Eine ganze Weile starre ich meinen Vater einfach nur an, ohne ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. „Erzähl mir einfach etwas, über die Schule oder deine Freunde.", hilft er mir weiter. Ich nicke und fange schließlich zögerlich an zu erzählen, von meinen Mitschülern, von den Gryffindors, allen voran Potter und seinen Freunden und ich merke, wie es mir immer leichter fällt zu reden, wie sich meine Zunge langsam löst und ich bald pausenlos von Schulstunden, Streichen und geheimen Partys erzähle, ohne dabei auch nur einmal inne zu halten. **

zwischen Tränen und Staub,  
fällt es schwer noch dran zu glauben,

**Ich rede und rede und rede, bis mein Vater anfängt zu lachen und mir schließlich die Hand sachte auf den Mund legt. Augenblicklich bin ich still und auch verlegen. So habe ich noch nie mit meinem Vater geredet und ich hätte auch nie geglaubt, dass ich es einmal machen würde. Aber es hat gut getan und ich fühle mich richtig frei und glücklich. **

hast dein Leben lang gewartet,  
hast die Wellen nie gezählt,

**Und er sitzt immer noch da, lacht und strahlt mich an. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, aber am liebsten wäre mir, wenn es immer so sein würde. Zwischen ihm und mir. Dass ich immer so frei reden könnte und er mir zuhören würde, mit mir lachen würde. Ob dies hier wohl ein einmaliges Erlebnis ist?**

das alles nicht gewollt,  
du hast viel zu schnell gelebt.

„**Du bist groß geworden.", stellt er nach einer Weile fest und ich ertappe mich wieder dabei, wie ich ihn erstaunt ansehe. „Es ist lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal wirklich Zeit hatte dich mir genauer anzuschauen.", erklärt er und ich bringe nur ein Nicken heraus. **

Jetzt kommt sie langsam auf dich zu,  
das Wasser schlägt dir ins Gesicht,

**Er scheint meine Verlegenheit nicht zu bemerken, denn er fährt unberührt fort. „Ich habe viel zu wenig Zeit mit dir verbracht." Ja, das ist wohl wahr, kommt es mir in den Sinn. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, will ich sagen, doch kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen. Ich bin einfach fasziniert, überwältigt von diesem Moment, der mirin diesem Augenblickeher wie ein Traum vorkommt. So unreal, einfach wie im Märchen. **

du siehst dein Leben wie ein Film,  
du kannst nicht glauben, dass sie bricht.

**Er legt den Kopf schief und schaut mir aus seinen Eisaugen unergründlich an. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Die Musterung, der er mich unterzieht, ist mir nicht peinlich, nein ganz im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich wohl, aber mein Vater erscheint mir so anders, wie ausgewechselt. **

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,

„**Wollen wir etwas zusammen unternehmen?" Wieder eine Frage, mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe. Nach einiger Zeit bringe ich schließlich ein „Ja" heraus und er nickte erleichtert. Er rutscht vom Fenstersims und streicht sich dann seine Kleidung glatt. Mir fällt erst jetzt auf, dass er nicht wie üblich seine teuren Kleidungsstücke trägt, sondern eine leichte, schwarze Leinenhose und zu meiner größten Verwunderung darüber ein weißes Hemd,welches seine dünne Figur leicht umspielt. **

lass dich einfach von ihr tragen,  
denk am besten gar nicht nach.

**Anscheinend hat er bemerkt, wie ich ihn anstarre, denn er lacht kurz auf. „Gefalle ich dir nicht?" Wieso fühle ich mich heute nur so von seinen Fragen überrumpelt? Dabei sind sie doch so einfach. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, bei denen er mich mit seinem fragenden Blick durchbohrt, schüttle ich den Kopf und er atmet erleichtert auf. **

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,

**Er geht zur Tür, öffnet diese und tritt hinaus auf den Gang. Ich folge in einigem Abstand. Er geht schnurstracks zur Einganstür und öffnet ebendiese. Ich spüre die Hitze, die mir entgegenschlägt, als ich neben meinen Vater trete, doch diesem scheint sie nichts auszumachen. Mit einem kurzen „Komm" führt er mich hinaus in den Garten und schlägt den Weg zu unserem Waldstück ein. Der Weg über die Wiese ist anstrengend, da die Sonne noch immer heiß vom Himmel scheint und ich merke, wie mir der Schweiß über das Gesicht rinnt. Doch als wir in den Wald eintreten, umfängt mich eine angenehm kühle Luft. **

es gibt mehr als du weißt,  
es gibt mehr als du sagst.

**Die Baumkronen halten die meisten Sonnenstrahlen und damit auch die schreckliche Hitze zurück, sodass im Wald eine angenehme Temperatur herrscht. Während ich dieleichte Briese genieße, welche sanft durch die Bäume streicht, ist mein Vater schon ein Stück voraus gegangen und winkt mich nun zu sich. Ich hole zu ihm auf und so spazieren wir eine Weile nebeneinander durch den Wald. **

Du stellst dich in den Sturm und schreist,  
ich bin hier, ich bin frei,

**Ich weiß nicht, was sein Ziel ist, doch er scheint ganz genau zu wissen, wohin er will. Nach einiger Zeit gehen wir vom Weg ab und er führt mich immer tiefer in den Wald. Schon bald verliere ich die Orientierung, da es immer mal wieder nach rechts oder links geht. Man könnte meine, wir gehen im Kreis. Jedoch bin ich mir sicher, dass wir uns nicht mehr auf unserem Grundstück befinden, denn dieses kenne ich wie meine Westentasche. Wir müssen wohl im angrenzenden Wald sein. **

alles was ich will ist Zeit,  
ich bin hier, ich bin frei!

**Doch meinen Vater scheint das nicht zu kümmern, unbesorgt setzt er einen Fuß vor den anderen, schaut sich neugierig um und lächelt mir immer wieder mal fröhlich zu. Meine Füße fangen schon langsam an zu schmerzen, als mein Vater seinen Schritt verlangsamt. Wir treten auf eine Lichtung und ich bin überwältigt vom Anblick, welcher sich mir bietet. **

Du stellst dich in den Sturm und schreist,  
ich bin hier, ich bin frei,

**Wir stehen vor einem kleinen See, welcher so wunderschön ist, wie mein Auge noch nichts Vergleichbares erblickt hat. Ich laufe bis zum Ufer und knie mich nieder. Sachte tauche ich die Hände in das wohltuende Nass, spritze mir schließlich auch noch etwas davon ins Gesicht und trinke ein paar Schlucke. Als ich aufstehe und mich umdrehe, erschrecke ich zunächst. **

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,

**Da steht mein Vater, splitternackt, die Kleider liegen auf einem Haufen am Waldrand und er lächelt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Er ist mein Vater, aber trotzdem bin ich leicht verlegen und wende meinen Blick rasch wieder von ihm ab. Und er lacht nur. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Er lacht einfach nur. „Soll ich alleine baden?", fragt er und seine Stimme ist nur ein paar Zentimeter von meinem Ohr entfernt. Und dann spüre ich seine Hände an meinem Hemd und ehe ich mich versehe bin auch ich nackt. **

lass dich einfach von ihr tragen,  
denk am besten gar nicht nach.

**Erst bin ich verlegen und wage es nicht, meinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch diesem scheint das alles nichts auszumachen, denn wenig später vernehme ich ein lautes Platschen neben mir und als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich gerade den blonden Schopf meines Vaters auftauchen. Und er winkt mir zu und da fällt alles von mir ab und auch ich springe ins Wasser. **

Das ist die perfekte Welle,  
das ist der perfekte Tag,

**Eine ganze Weile planschen und spielen wir imkühlen Nassherum, lassen uns vom Wasser treiben oder versuchen einen Frosch zu fangen, der ahnungslos auf einem Stein am Ufer sitzt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnert, dass ich jemals schon so viel Spaß hatte. Vergessen ist unsere Nacktheit oder alles Vergangene. Wichtig ist nur noch das Hier und Jetzt. Erst nach ein paar Stunden steigen wir erschöpft aber glücklich aus dem Wasser. **

es gibt mehr als du weißt,  
es gibt mehr als du sagst.

**Ich bleibe am Ufer stehen. Einen besseren Augenblick wird es nicht geben. „Vater?" Er dreht sich um, sieht mich fragend an. „Umarmst du mich?" Eine so simple Frage, wieso fällt es nur so schwer, sie zu stellen? Er sieht mich erstaunt an und sagt gar nichts. Ich will mich schon für die Frage entschuldigen und senke betreten den Kopf. Doch da steht er schon vor mir und ehe ich mich versehe finde ich mich in einer innigen Umarmung wieder. Und ein Gefühl durchströmt mich, dass schöner nicht sein kann. Ich wünschte mir, dass dieser Moment ewig dauern würde, aber er ist vergänglich, so wie alles andere auch. Aber ich weiß jetzt, wie es sein kann und vielleicht, ja vielleicht, gibt es ja ein zweites Mal. **


End file.
